


Schadenfreude (2011)

by JennyB



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genfic. It isn't only Helga's plan that backfires...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schadenfreude (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'translate' with a bonus of 'dressing'.

Dietrich stood silently in the hallway, a wide, malicious smile on his face as he eavesdropped at Isaak's door. Helga was in with him, and from the sound of it she was receiving a furious dressing down for her latest failure. He bit his tongue to silence his laughter. Not only had her spell obliterated an entire town, but she'd also destroyed three years worth of research in the process. "Take that, _Ice Bitch_ ," he murmured gleefully, taking great pleasure in hearing her disciplined.

"But Mein Herr!" she pled tearfully, not caring how pathetic she looked. "I did the translation perfectly! You know I'm excellent with my Latin! And the summoning circle I copied directly from the book you gave to Dietrich for my use!"

"Is that so?" Isaak's eyes narrowed in thought and he tapped a gloved fingertip lightly against his lips. After a moment, the corners of his mouth turned up and one of his shadows lashed out, painfully tearing up her side, throat and face before he restrained it. "There is no tolerance for failure. Be grateful I was lenient with you, Frauline. Although as you heal, you may wish that I wasn't."

Isaak heard soft, hurried footsteps retreating down the corridor, and he smiled cruelly as he selected a cigarillo, and he dispatched a shadow to retrieve Dietrich from wherever he'd gone to hide. His eyes narrowed coldly and he contemplated this latest turn of events. " _'Tricks and treachery are merely proofs of lack of skill'_ \- François de la Rochefoucauld. Really, my little Judas Iscariot, did you think I wouldn't find out?” He set the cigarillo aside for later. He would enjoy it all the more after he'd punished his protégé, too. He only hoped that Dietrich would survive it. Learning his lesson was secondary, really.


End file.
